Kissing Hermione
by cinderalex
Summary: A threepart exploration of Hermione's love life, particularly that part of her love life which involves kissing. Complete [HrV, HrH, HrR]
1. Kissing Viktor

Kissing Viktor

i.

Viktor is an older boy, a Quidditch star. And he still asked her, Hermione Granger, to the Yule Ball. While she is flattered, she is also intimidated. He _knows _about girls. He'll want to kiss her, possibly more.

Hermione has never kissed before. She doesn't know how, and the prospect frightens her. She doesn't want to fail at kissing, but she doesn't know how not to.

Maybe Harry or Ron would practice with her, she thinks. She knows it is an awful idea. They've never kissed either.

She'll have to learn kissing the same way she learns everything: from books.

ii.

"... Snow's just, it's so... ephemeral." Hermione's words aren't making sense anymore. Not that Viktor would know. He can't understand her anyway.

What he does understand, she knows, is that she wants him to move closer, so he does. Their lips meet, barely brushing.

This is her first kiss. She's glad its cold outside because she had an excuse to stand close to him, to Krum. She is kissing Viktor Krum, a Quidditch star, Ron's idol.

She wonders what Ron would think of her and Viktor, standing in the snow, clad only in their dress robes, their lips pressed together, albeit awkwardly.

iii.

Only in the middle of her third real kiss does Hermione begin to find herself recalling what she's learned about kissing from books.

The books said to part her lips, slightly, without opening her mouth too wide. Immediately, Viktor takes advantage of the space, his tongue delving deeply.

The books said to run her tongue along his, in constant motion, but not so much that the movements become annoying rather than arousing.

The books said to pay attention to the placement of her hands, on his back, in his hair.

The books said kissing would be pleasant. But it isn't.

iv.

Viktor pins Hermione to the cold, stone walls of the castle and smashes his lips against hers.

His kisses always catch Hermione by surprise, but this one is particularly breathtaking. Literally, breathtaking.

His hands cup either side of her neck, forcefully, strangling her. She knows this is not his intention. He's simply distracted, which is flattering, but also painful. And now his tongue is in her mouth thrusting deeper and deeper.

Hermione wishes she had read less about how to kiss and more about how to end kisses. Over and over she thinks, _Please stop, Please stop, Please stop now. _

v.

Viktor doesn't know what to say, but then, Hermione reasons, he never has. So instead he leans in very close, so close their noses touch, so close she can smell mint on his breath. He must've charmed it.

He opens his mouth and Hermione braces herself. But he doesn't kiss her.

"Herm-own-ninny, vill you visit me in summer?"

Hermione doesn't want to hurt Viktor's feelings, but she wants to spend her summer with Harry and Ron, not kissing. Well maybe kissing, but definitely not kissing Viktor.

His mouth moves towards hers for the inevitable good-bye kiss, but she pulls back.

A/N: I disclaim these characters and their world. Reviews would be appreciated and cherished.


	2. Kissing Harry

Kissing Harry

i.

From across the library table, Hermione watches as Ron whispers something to Harry and then turns quickly to flick a piece of parchment at her. And another. And another. And another. Snickering, he returns to his notes.

Harry, however, continues looking in her direction as she brushes off her robes. He leans over and picks a wad out of her hair.

Holding it out to her, he says, "Missed one." His lips turn up into a teasing smile. And, for a fraction of second, as she feels her cheeks pinken, Hermione knows what it feels like to be Ginny Weasley.

ii.

She isn't going to see Harry for an entire summer.

He's withdrawn, caught up in memories of not-nightmares. Hermione wants desperately, more than anything, to share them with him. But she also understands why she cannot.

Very deliberately, but still very casually, she presses a quick kiss to hiss smooth cheek. He smiles. She thinks it's a bit of baffled a smile, but a smile all the same. And then he's turned his attention somewhere else.

Looking over her shoulder, she meets wide, jealous blue eyes. If she were to kiss Ron like that it would mean something else entirely.

iii.

They both know exactly what is about to happen. And yet neither have any idea what they are doing.

Eyes open, frozen in surprise, their lips finally, accidentally and completely purposefully, touch. His are slightly chapped and incredibly tentative. He angles his head, slightly, but enough that their noses bump hard. All she sees is green, bulging eyes and she can't help but giggle. And giggle.

Harry has buried his head in his hands, shaking. And suddenly, watching him, Hermoine feels guilty for her outburst, until he looks up at her, tears pouring down his face, laughter in his eyes.

iv.

Hermione is so relieved to see Harry, she drops Ron's hand and runs to him.

She wraps herself around him so tightly she can feel his heart beat against her breast. He returns the embrace, burying his face in her hair, murmuring, between frantically pressed kisses, reassurances against her curls.

She pulls back to brush her lips across his cheeks.

Catching her chin in his hand, he looks deeply into her eyes and says, "Everything is going to be fine." But he brings her close again. Which is fine because Hermione is not ready to let him go. Not yet.

v.

White panties. White corset. White garter. White dress. White veil. White heels. White-tipped fingernails. White lilies. White teeth, as Harry smiles at her.

"You look like a bride," he murmurs, eyes wide and happy.

She nods, fighting back tears she can't explain.

He moves closer and runs a finger along her cheek.

"You're going to ruin my make-up." So will the tear that's escaping.

Bringing her hand to his lips, he says, "Hermione, I'm not just Ron's Best Man, I'm yours as well. I always will be."

Her make-up is ruined for another few tears are trickling down her face.

Author's note(s):

I am not making money off of this, only happiness.

Thanks to my reviewers **DeD kAkE, jean, Possum132, suckr4romance. **Hope this update is soon enough for you all!

'Kissing Ron' will complete this... whatever it is. I'll be posting it Thursday in celebration of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. It's my favorite, probably because Ron and Hermione are my favorite, but **the rating will be rising to 'M' for inexplicit sex and very explicit kissing. **


	3. Kissing Ron

Kissing Ron

i.

Their first kiss should be perfect. And it is.

As romantic as learning to kiss with someone you truly love sounds, Hermione is glad she will never have memories of Ron's tongue choking her.

Ron is uncharacteristically cautious, hesitant, as he leans toward her, lips parted, eyes open long enough, Hermione imagines, to see her eyes close. And then he's caught her upper lip between his and they are kissing.

Incoherently, she thinks, he kisses with his feelings, wrapping her in something thick and warm and sweet. She never wants this to end because right now everything seems so certain.

ii.

Harry might want to talk to someone. Or maybe he'd like a sleeping drought. He really oughn't be left alone.

"'Mione?" Ron asks desperately, breaking a rough kiss. His lips move to her neck for what would usually be a persuasive assault. Only, right now, it is an annoyance and, gently, she withdraws.

"Don't you want to... you know...?"

Hermione thinks of Harry, Harry who cheats at potions, Harry who adores treacle tart, Harry who defends her honor, Harry who has the weight of the fate of the world resting on his chest. "Not tonight, Ron," she pauses. "Let's find Harry."

iii.

He's ready for this, Hermione thinks as she slides the shirt off Ron's shoulders. His lips are on her neck. They feel painful and wonderful and wet. Technically, Hermione knows, she is as ready as Ron.

She registers the cool night air on her thighs when Ron hitches up her skirt. Arching into him, she can feel the hard evidence of his arousal. Scared, frustrated, and curious, Hermione shifts closer. But it's not close enough. Ron's eyes search hers, asking permission.

It is hard to say 'no' when your world might end tomorrow. It is hard to say 'no' anyway.

iv.

Ron is alone on his unmade bed, clad only in boxers, face down and fast asleep. Hermione smiles wickedly and moves to straddle him.

His broad, naked back has always intrigued her with the scattering of freckles over pale, milk-white skin. The scientist in her begins to count them, kissing each one as she adds it.

As her count reaches fifty-seven, Ron begins to stir. Knowing he is on the edge of wakefulness, Hermione concentrates more on kissing and less on numbers.

"Oh fuck," Ron moans. And then, "Hermione?"

"Okay." She moves off him slightly, allowing him to turn over.

v.

Ron is waiting for her, dressed in black, a red rose pinned to his chest.

She'd wanted him to wear a white lily to match her bouquet, but he'd insisted on that bloody rose. She thinks it clashes with his hair.

And then their eyes meet and it's all she can do to breath, shakily, instead of dashing up the aisle, into his arms. Ron's lifting her veil. Their lips are touching with everyone watching, cheering. They're dancing, slowly and very close. Ron's around her, inside her, hot, sweaty and heavy.

Later, much later, his hand slips into hers and squeezes.

* * *

Author's Note(s): 

Please review. I'll love you forever and always.

Disclaims

Thanks again to my reviewers **Possum132 **and **suckr4romance,** I hope this Ron/Hermione action satisfied you

As to your question, **JsBurnz**, now that this is Ron/Hermione, I have placed it in the Ron/Hermione category. I put it in the Harry/Hermione category for the last chapter's exposition, because, I feel at least, it was very much about Harry and Hermione. And I really do like both pairings, just one is _canon _and one _isn't_.

Seeing GOF in very little time! HOORAY!


End file.
